


Zero G

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Space Adventures [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Sex, Sex in Space, Slash, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man and Nova have an unplanned layover between hyper jumps.</p>
<p>or...</p>
<p>Sam is a pretty OK boyfriend that only sometimes misuses his super powers. Peter doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero G

**Author's Note:**

> ((I have a headcanon that the Nova Force alone can act as life support in space.))   
> This takes place sometime between chapter two and chapter three of The Cosmic Frontier.

_System 5107ñ5, K'tell Nebula, Outer Arm, Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way_

 

“Please tell me we’ve lost them,” Spider-Man groaned, head on Nova’s shoulder. The brilliant blue-white flare of a Nova Force powered hyper jump bleeding down to a steady glow around them both.

“We can cool it here for a bit,” Nova said, shifting his grip to let Spidey stretch. If Sam’s grip had been bruisingly tight, Peter didn’t comment. Peter uncurled, stretching out his legs and arms, Sam’s arms resting around his waist.

"Good. ‘Cause I think if we did that again, I might just pass out,” he said as he rolled his mask up to his nose, trying to take calming breaths.

Sam frowned, the blue glow surrounding them both brightened.

“What the  _flark_ were you  **thinking** , Webs? Did you even have a plan for if I didn’t get there in time? Your stupid ass nearly got spaced,  **again**!”

“Woah, hey! It  **worked** , no Spider-cicles today. You made it, calm down,” Peter said, moving his hands to Sam’s shoulders. Sam blew out a breath of air in frustration and jerked him closer, chest to chest.

“Don’t tell  **me** to calm down! You don’t blow a ship up without  **at least**  three ways out, how many times do I have to tell you this?! It’s like your trying to get yourself killed!”

“I  **had** three ways out,” Peter lied, subdued. Then pulling off his mask entirely and looking into Sam’s too blue eyes, “I’m  **not** trying to kill myself.  **Promise**.”

“I don’t know why I let Groot convince me to bring you along, you  **das’t**  webs-for-brains,” Sam sighed, Nova Force dimming as he carefully nuzzled noses with Peter. Peter waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I knoooowww whyyyyy,” Peter said with a teasing smirk, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and grinding their hips together. Sam snorted and turned his head.  Peter leaned in and nipped at Sam’s collarbone, where the fabric of his uniform was thin.

“Webs…” Sam growled.

Peter hummed, nibbling assault well underway.

"I gotta concentrate,” Sam said as Peter’s playful thrusts turned into more serious grinding, his growing erection rubbing against Sam.

"But it feels all tingly and warm,” Peter protested, moving his hands down Sam’s back to cup his ass. Sam’s cock twitching and hardening as Peter frotted against him.

Sam groaned. The Nova Force brightened. Peter moaned theatrically, then giggled at his own incredibly fake moan.

“You’re a fuckin’ nerd, Pete,” Sam said, trying (and failing) to stifle a smile.

“You know you like it,” Peter said, grinning.

“As if,” Sam smirked.

Peter wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips and crossed his arms, pouting. Sam gripped his hips and arched into him, rubbing their erections together through their suits.

Peter gave a very manly noise of happiness that was not at all a squee.

“Maybe I like it a little bit,” Sam conceded with a low moan. Peter reaching down between them to run his fingers along the outline of Sam’s hard cock. The blue glow brightened around them.

“Just a little bit, huh?” Peter said, with a gentle squeeze. Sam groaned. Peter grinned.

“Webs…” Sam licked his lips, the glow dimming down.

“Nova,” Peter drawled, running his hands up Sam’s stomach, tracing the bottom edge of the triple star and teasingly following the metallic outline up to his chest. The Nova Force pulsed around them. Peter moaned.

“Seriously, you horny idiot, I gotta concentrate,” Sam said, glaring.

“But you make the glowy stuff do the thing when I do,” Peter stroked Sam’s nipples through his suit, “this!”

The blue glow pulsed brighter and Peter arched into it with a truly indecent noise of pleasure.

“Pete!” face flushed, Sam resisted his first urge to slap his frisky boyfriend’s hands away and instead tightened his grip on Peter’s hips.

Peter withdrew his hands with a sigh.

“Fiiiine, fine,” Peter said. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

Peter ran his hands up his own chest, pushing his spandex top up. Smirking, he tugged his gloves off with his teeth. Sam swallowed. The Nova Force brightened.

“I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself, then,” Peter purred.

Sam made a quiet noise of yes-want and shifted his hands from Peter’s hips to his thighs. Hooking his fingers on the suit’s bottoms he tugged them down just far enough to free Peter’s cock. Foreskin pulled tight around the head, precum glistening like jewels in the blue glow of the Nova Force.

“Yeah, I guess you’re gonna have to,” Sam said, voice rough.

Peter slowly slid his naked hands down his body, watching Sam watch him hungrily. He circled his nipples teasingly, Sam licked his lips.

Peter gave an exaggerated moan and giggled again, sliding his fingers from his muscled chest down his taut abs. Tips of his fingers brushing along the dark trail of hair leading to his cock.

He moved past his erection to adjust the spandex of his pants. Sam let out a low noise of frustration. Peter laughed, caressing his now exposed sack.

“I thought you had to concentrate, Nova, Sir,” Peter teased.

“I am so concentrating right now,” Sam said, mouth suddenly dry. The Nova Force remained steady around them.

“Uh-huh,” Peter said in carefully feigned disbelief, circling the base of his shaft and stroking lazily upwards.

“I’m concentrating like a… a… a something really good at concentrating,” Sam expounded, taking deep, even breaths.

Peter’s breath hitched as he teased his foreskin over the glistening head of his cock. A quiet, wordless noise of pleasure escaped his throat as he teased his foreskin, smearing it with his precum.

“As soon as we get back to The Milano, Webs, I am fucking you so hard,”  Sam promised, cock straining against the tight fabric of his uniform.

“Promises, promises,” Peter murmured, settling in to full, lazy strokes. Sam slid his hands from Peter’s thighs to his ass.

“You think I’m joking,” Sam said conversationally.

Grinning, Peter shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

“I’m not joking.” Sam said, squeezing the firm muscles of Peter’s ass, “I’m gonna fuck you in cargo hold.”

“Yeah?” panting, Peter sped up his stroking.

“Soon as the doors close, you’re gonna be on your knees.”

Peter moaned.

“I’m gonna fuck your stupid mouth-”

“You like my stupid mouth,” Peter got out through his breathy gasps.

The Nova Force pulsed with Sam’s laughter, “That’s why I’m gonna fuck it, Web Head.”

Peter bit back a moan, his exposed skin tingling.

“But you’re not gonna drink it, oh no, I’m gonna pin you against the wall and-”

With a wordless cry Peter came.

“Yeah, that’s it, Pete,” Sam murmured, watching Peter attentively. His thick cum stringing out into frozen pearls as it left the glow of the Nova Force. The physics of space being no longer thwarted by alien tech.

“Hoo… Hoo boy,” Peter gasped, after a few moments to catch his breath. He slumped against Sam and leaned tiredly into his shoulder.

Sam turned his head to nuzzle against Peter’s fluffy hair. He took a deep, steadying breath.

“That was really hot,” Peter mumbled, yawning.

“It was kinda hot,” Sam conceded, adjusting his uniform.

“Ass,” Peter accused.

“I know you are but what am I,” Sam sassed back absently, pulling Peter’s top back down.

Peter grumbled something muffled against his neck as Sam pulled up his suit bottoms.

“That better have been 'Nova you’re the awesomest boyfriend ever’ though I will also accept 'amazing’, 'spectacular’, and-”

“You are pretty  **stellar** ,” Peter said louder, smirking.

“You and your  _flarking_ puns,” Sam groaned.

Peter preened in delight of a terrible pun well executed.

Sam pulled him tight and spun them about, accelerating full tilt, “Hyper jump in three-”

“I regret nothing!”

“-Two-”

“Shit, where are my gloves?”

“-One-”

“Wait! Wait! My mask!”

“Jump is a go!”

“No it isn-” 

**_-fin-_ **


End file.
